


People Will Say We're In Love

by lovcats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: Bitty and Jack are head over heels; it's a real honeymoon period.It's Fall 2015, and though Jack is focused on his hockey as he should be in his NHL rookie season, he's not exactly doing the robot routine Bitty expected.Bitty might have to be the responsible one and warn Jack to tuck that smitten look away a little better!





	People Will Say We're In Love

Jack

Bitty

Hey Bits  
I subscribed to that channel you like, The Hockey Guy.  
So look, I saw this video before you could send it to me! :-)  
We got a mention.  
Youtube.link  


  
I knew you'd like his vids!

Oh my lord. Jack  
He's not a gossip. Why is THG talking about us?

  
Bits, we played great hockey together. He did his homework.  


  
Yeah but Jack  
What if they pick up stories that link my name with yours?  
THG is so good, it's only his DIY style that keeps him low-profile.  
The Toronto media watches him, I know they do.  
We're gonna be careful though, right? It'll be fine.  
So no more bouquets, ok? (I loved those flowers you sent me 💐. You're the sweetest, best boy. But it looks like I have a boyfriend.)  
Anybody might guess! Even my folks! They love you. Stop being so gosh darn great! 😉  
When you're here at the Haus, don't laugh at my jokes too much. You didn't used to, so much, did you?  
The way you look at me, honey. It's, well. It's the way I been looking at you, probably.  
Smitten. I thought I didn't have a chance with you, and it wouldn't'a mattered if they could spot my crush from outer space. But, now.  
Your eyes, sweetpea, have been glowing.  
And if you wear my jersey here, sweetheart, they'll suspect.  
Oh and don't Skype anybody from your kitchen. It definitely shows you collected those things for me. ❤️  
So yeah, just don't be so obvious and we'll be fine I'm sure! 😘

  
Haha, Bits. I may be obvious, bud, but you're just as bad!  
Why do you take the trouble to bake my favorite pie?  
And you got my jersey first. I had to get yours so it's fair.  
"To be faiiiiir...."  
You need a list of things to be careful about too.  
-Don't praise my ass too much.  
-Don't look so happy to see me.  
-Don't run to greet me. People will see we're in love.  
-I guess we shouldn't hold hands. (Bitty, I love holding your hand. It feels so good.)  
-I guess we shouldn't dance together except in a group.  
-Well, maybe after everybody else is shwasted already it'd be fine.  
(Shitty and Lardo won't notice we're in love if they're baked.)  


**Author's Note:**

> [People Will Say We're In Love](https://youtu.be/41RIkbPi2UE)  
> from Rodgers' & Hammerstein's _Oklahoma!_
> 
> My favorite Hockey Youtuber is [The Hockey Guy](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_AFyA9FqrZ57bb9QRH77wg)
> 
> Epilogue, 2016:  
> Jack & Bitty kiss on the ice when the Falconers win the cup, it's like, "Let people say we're in love!"
> 
> Jack quotes [Letterkenny.](https://youtu.be/BHyeGelTVCs)


End file.
